


Shower Lust

by Lewd_Latias (Latias425)



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Lewd_Latias
Summary: Carol gets a peek at her teenage son as he showers. She soon can't stop herself from wanting to be in there with him.
Relationships: Carol & K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Carol/K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shower Lust

"Hey Mom, I'm home." K.O. called as he walked inside. He had just come home after a long day of work.  
  
"Hey, Peanut!" Carol exclaimed as she went to hug her son, only to recoil back as he was all sweaty, and not to mention stinky. "Ugh, K.O., you're all sweaty! You really need to take a shower."  
  
K.O. groaned. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Well, I don't want the air in here to stink of your B.O., so yes." Carol answered, and he grumbled to himself as he headed off to the bathroom. "And make sure you put on deodorant when you're done!" she called out after him.  
  
"I know!" K.O. called back.  
  
As she watched him leave the room, Carol suddenly got an odd feeling inside her. She didn't know why, but she now felt that she wanted to follow K.O. to the shower. While she knew her son was old enough to take showers by himself, she couldn't help but think that she should check on him. Just to make sure he was actually getting in the shower.  
  
That's what Carol told herself as she walked towards the bathroom. She noticed that the door was open just a crack, and she peeked through to see K.O. turning on the shower. She didn't move from that spot as he began to undress, starting with his vest and shirt, and she couldn't stop herself from staring as she saw his naked upper body, as he had such a good chest and abs for a teen his age. That odd feeling returned to her as he then took off his pants and boxers, and that's when she caught sight of his cock. It looked to be about six inches long, and it was only flaccid. She could only imagine what it would look like when it was...  
  
Carol had to literally slap herself to snap out of her thoughts. She couldn't possibly be thinking of doing that kind of stuff with K.O., he was her son for Cob's sake! She knew she should just leave him be and let him shower, but those thoughts of wanting to be in there with him wouldn't go away.

* * *

K.O. stepped into the shower, sighing as he felt the warm water splash on his body. As he began to wash himself, he didn't notice that someone was sneaking into the bathroom and began to undress. That is, until he heard the shower curtain move from behind him, and he quickly turned in confusion, and standing right there in the shower was his mom.  
  
"M-Mom, what are you..." he trailed off when he realized that she too was naked, and his face burned with a deep blush as he found himself staring at her body.  
  
Carol smiled upon seeing her son's flustered expression. "Hey, Peanut. Mind if Mommy takes a shower with you?"  
  
"M-Mom, I can wash myself." K.O. replied, trying to look away from his mom's naked body, but for some reason, he couldn't.  
  
"Aw, surely you'd like Mommy to give you a little hand with those...hard to reach spots. Turn around and let me scrub your back."  
  
K.O. was unsure, but complied as he turned around and Carol grabbed the soapy loofah and began to scrub his back. He had no idea why she wanted to be in the shower with him, he was definitely old enough to wash himself. Add in the fact that he saw her naked, and now he couldn't stop thinking about her body, with how her wet hair cascaded down her back, her succulent breasts, her wonderfully curvy hips with that nice, plump ass that he would love to see in the nude...no, stop it, K.O.! He shouldn't be having those thoughts about his own mother, he knew better than that.  
  
Just then, K.O. began to feel a rather...hardening sensation in his lower area, and he looked down to see that his cock was starting to get erect. _'N-No no, stay down!'_ He tried covering it up with his hands, but he knew that he wasn't going to stop getting hard from the fact that Carol was naked right behind him. He just hoped that she couldn't see it.  
  
Carol finished scrubbing K.O.'s back and turned him around. "Alright K.O., want me to do your..." That's when she saw it. His fully erect, eight-inch cock was standing there, throbbing in arousal. "K.O...are you getting turned on by Mommy?"  
  
"N-No, Mommy! I-I just-" K.O. stammered before Carol shushed him.  
  
"It's okay, Peanut. Let Mommy take care of it for you."  
  
Before K.O. could say anything, he gasped as Carol got on her knees in front of him and moved a hand up to his crotch and grabbed hold of his member. "M-Mom, wai-"  
  
"Shh, I got you, Peanut." Carol whispered as she began to stroke his cock slowly. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, jerking her son off in the shower. Then she heard it, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips, and that got her wanting to take it even further as she moved her head forward and took his cock into her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning lowly as she began to bob her head up and down on his shaft. All of this was greatly turning her on as she moved her free hand down the area between her legs and began to gently rub her slit, which was getting wetter by the second.  
  
K.O. let out a loud groan as he put his hands up against the wall to try to keep himself up. Was this really happening? Never in his life would he think that Carol would actually be on her knees and sucking him off right now, and in the shower no less. Nonetheless, he found himself enjoying it greatly as he moved a hand down to her head and grabbed onto her wet hair, now moaning out loud as he pushed her head closer.

Carol got more and more aroused by K.O. pushing her head some more on his cock until she was nearly deep-throating him, and she decided to go even further by taking all eight inches of his manhood into her mouth, and a small bulge could be seen in her throat as she moved the hand that she was previously rubbing herself with up and began to gently squeeze and fondle his balls, desperately wanting him to cum inside her mouth.

Moments later, K.O. began to feel pressure build up inside him. He didn't want to cum just yet, but it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to last much longer. "M-Mom, I-I'm gonna-" He couldn't hold back anymore and moaned out loud as he began to ejaculate, his seed shooting all the way down Carol's throat. He was cumming so much that she couldn't hold all of it in and white liquid began to spill out of her mouth and onto the shower floor, only to be washed away by the water. K.O. panted as he came down, and he took his hand of Carol's head as she pulled away, hacking up a bit as more of his sperm spilled out of her mouth. "Mom, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine, Peanut." Carol answered, and then she gagged, but managed to swallow what was in her throat as she stood up. She then handed him the loofah and turned around, showing her backside to him. "Now would you mind scrubbing Mommy's back?"  
  
K.O. nodded as he went behind her and began to scrub her back. He tried to keep his eyes on her upper body, but that only got harder as he went lower, and then stopped when he reached her ass, her plump, perfectly curved ass. K.O. felt himself getting hard again as he couldn't take his eyes off that sweet ass, and it seemed that he could no longer control himself as he reached out and grabbed it with both hands.  
  
Carol let out a small squeal upon feeling K.O.'s hands suddenly grab her butt, and she turned her head and smiled at him seductively. "You really like my ass, don't you, K.O.? Well, go ahead. You can play with it as much as you want~."  
  
K.O. didn't respond, but she knew he really wanted to play with her ass as he began to squeeze it, loving the feeling of her plush cheeks against his hands. He squeezed some more before he firmly grabbed those cheeks and spread them to see that tight, puckered entrance that was her asshole. His cock began to throb, he moved even closer and began to rub the tip against it.

Carol gasped and shivered upon feeling the tip of K.O.'s cock grind against her back entrance, and she whispered, "K-K.O., s-stop teasing. I know you really wanna fuck Mommy's ass, so just put it in already."

Now K.O. was feeling a strong desire to fuck Carol's ass, and he kept his firm hold on her butt cheeks as he quickly pushed his dickhead in, causing her to cry out. "Oh Cob, I'm sorry, Mommy! Did I hurt you?" he asked in concern.  
  
Carol turned her head to him again and smiled. "No K.O., quite the opposite. Keep going. I want to feel all of you inside my ass."  
  
K.O. nodded upon hearing that plea as he grabbed onto her hips and continued to push himself inside her ass. He groaned at her tightness, it was like her insides were trying to milk his dick of his seed, but he managed to hold on and kept pushing until all eight inches were inside her. He knew what to do from there as he leaned forward until their bodies touched and he began to push in and out, going at a steady pace.  
  
Carol moaned out loud as she leaned against the shower wall, putting her hands up to try to keep herself from slipping as K.O. continued to make love to her ass. Now she knew why she had that odd feeling earlier. She hadn't felt pleasure like this in a long time, and she definitely didn't want it to stop. "Yeah, that's it, Peanut! Don't stop! G-Go faster..." she moaned, biting her lip so that she wouldn't moan too loud.  
  
"A-Ah...O-Okay, Mom." K.O. grunted as he began to go a little faster, and a naughty thought came to his mind as he raised a hand and brought it down hard on Carol's right ass cheek, leaving a red hand mark and making her cry out in ecstasy.

"O-Oh yes, Peanut! H-Harder! Mommy loves being spanked! Spank her ass like the slut that she is!" she cried, and his response was another hard smack to her ass. The mother and son were lost in pleasure as the only sounds that could be heard in the bathroom were their moans and the shower water running.

K.O. grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of Carol's ass, and soon he was beginning to feel another orgasm coming. "M-Mommy, I think I'm gonna cum again..." he warned.  
  
"Y-Yes, do it, K.O.! Fill up Mommy's ass with your hot seed!" Carol pleaded, and K.O. gave one last hard thrust and pushed all the way in as he began to unload himself inside her, making her moan out once more as she felt his hot seed coat her anal walls, with some of it even getting into her bowels. She then had an orgasm of her own as her juices squirted out onto the shower floor, along with some of her son's cum that spilled out of her, and once again their cum was washed away by the water.

Once the two came down, K.O. slowly pulled out and held his softening member as he watched his sperm slowly leak out of his mom's ass. "Mom, that was..."

"Amazing." Carol finished for him. "I haven't had a good fuck like that in a long time." She then stood all the way up and turned to face her son. "Looks like we're gonna need to washed again, and I know just the place to start~." She grabbed the loofah and began to scrub the area near K.O.'s crotch, and he began to moan as he felt himself getting hard once again.


End file.
